


Veneficia

by Keikaru



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Friendship, Hypothetical Support Conversations, Hypothetical Support Convos, I saw a few of these and I decided why the hell not and made one too, Magic, Support Conversations, Support Format, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaru/pseuds/Keikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypothetical supports between Henry and Leo C thru A. I saw a few people do these and I decided to give it a go. </p><p>In which Leo stumbles across a magical book of legendary mages from a peddler. Little does he know, he finds himself intrigued by a mysterious "silver-haired youth" hailing from Plegia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah goddammit, I just realized crows are the ones that go CAW and are called a murder when in groups (while ravens aren’t). For my purposes, I use them interchangeably. My fault. But please enjoy and leave feedback! :)
> 
> And hopefully they're not too OOC. I might be rusty for Henry's personality so I did my best!

**Support C**

Leo: (Raven caws) Gah, shoo raven! I have no qualms in harming you unless you keep bothering me! (Raven caws)  
Leo: Ah, with that settled...I wonder why birds have been keen on preying on me lately...but at least I have time to read this new book I've acquired from a peddler. It's odd how this book has...a strange feel to it.  
Leo: "Mages of Extraordinary Sorcery and Feats ". Hmm.  
Leo: It wouldn't hurt to start reading a few pages before returning back to strategic tactics and whatnot. Although...I doubt this book will contain any new knowledge I don't already know. I guess this is what leisure time is for.  
Leo: ...  
Leo: ...  
Leo: ...  
Leo: Strange. There's not much information on this mysterious mage. "A silver-haired youth with a knowledge of curses and an extraordinary gift for magic. A man guarded by fierce crows so that very few had seen the true extent of his powers."  
Leo: Very...peculiar. He hailed from a land called "Plegia" and made a "clean, cold cut with history, never to stain it's pages again".  
Leo: ...  
Leo: I wonder if such a man was ever lonely being entitled to such a grim description. He seems like a very able-headed individual in the magical arts too. If I could ever compare myself to such a master, maybe I could wield the Brynhildr with optimal potential.  
Leo: Although, maybe it's fruitless. There are still things I have yet to learn and try. If this mage was still alive, perhaps I could witness his sorcery in full capacity without being held skeptical.  
Leo: ...oh. It's all ready dark. Sigh, I forgot to stop to reading. Honestly, this book is too intriguing to put down.  
(Scene changes)  
Raven: CAW.  
???: ACHOO! Nya ha ha! I guess someone's talking about me, huh? That's a little rude! ACHOO!


	2. Chapter 2

**Support B**

Leo: Ugh. I guess I've been staying in my tent for too long reading the book and planning strategical wins. If I go on patrol this evening, maybe Elise and [Avatar] would stop bugging me. Sigh. Begrudgingly, I think it'll do me good to stretch my legs and clear my mind a bit.  
Leo: ...  
Leo: It's actually quite refreshing out here. The serenity of the forest melts the stress away.  
???: CAW! CAW! CAW!  
Leo: Wha—?! Not again!  
Leo: ...it's not attacking me? That's unusual.  
Raven: CAW! (Flies away)  
Leo: It's almost as if it wants me to follow it. Even though it's been annoying me, maybe it was for a particular reason? Call it nonsensical, yet I think the ravens have been trying to get my attention for something...  
Leo: Well. If I'm right, maybe I will find something useful. If I'm wrong, it'll call for a "pecking order".  
Leo: ...gods. What am I saying? I really do need this walk to clear my head.  
Raven: CAW!  
Leo: Ah, the trees get denser here. Hopefully I'm not too far from camp.  
Raven: CAW! CAW!  
Leo: Wait, is that—?! There's a murder of ravens there! I better hide.  
???: Nya ha ha!  
Leo: (There is a figure sitting on the tree stump. Is it an enemy?! I better get closer to observe.)  
???: Oh! You're back Edgar! Ya know, I thought you were looking for more treasures. It's nice and all but I think the people will miss their stuff if you do that.  
Leo: (Gods...is he communicating with the ravens? That is quite...impressive. Hmm. Hold on.)  
???: Anyway, I think it's time for us to move to the next town. I heard there were some wickedly cool spell books that Ylisse or Plegia doesn't have yet!  
Raven: CAW. CAW.  
???: Yeesh, I know. I'll try not to accidentally set the store in flames in again. It wasn't my fault last time the store keeper scared the living day lights outta me. But at least I extinguished it in a matter of seconds. Silly shop keeper shouldn't have done that though! Although...he did have a peculiar book I wanted to have...  
Leo: (Is he the alleged “silver-haired youth" graced with powerful capabilities from the book? If so, I need a better look. The ravens are certainly everywhere...whoa—!? Oh gods—) *crunch*  
Raven: CAW! CAW!  
???: Who's there? Ah ha! Found ya, blondie! I KNEW there was someone hiding. You should be more discreet since I easily sensed ya there.  
Leo: (Damn it. I must have neglected training for reading that silly book of intrigue. Might as well get it over with.)  
Leo: My apologies, stranger. I didn't mean to spy on you.  
???: I fancy that you're being honest. Did Edgar lead you here?  
Leo: Edgar? Oh, uh, the raven? Then yes, of course. But to cut the small chat, to whom are you affiliated to?  
???: Dunno, will you blast a tome if I answer wrong?  
Leo: At ease, stranger. I'm just making sure we are not enemies. Being at war, the choices we make here will reflect serious consequences later. If you are an ally, state the code word before I detain you.  
Leo: (There is no code word, but it'll be amusing to see anyway. His clothes are of unfamiliar origin though.)  
???: Nya ha ha! That's funny. If I were the enemy, you would have blown me to bits already! But it seems like you're hesitating, like you have...a question to ask of me.  
Leo: (Urk. He's oddly perceptive. Even with eyes closed, this man unusually fits the description of the silver-haired youth in the book. Ravens are everywhere and they're quiet, watching me like prey. If I do something stupid, I'm the one who could potentially die here. Let's see if I can ask about his sorcery feats.)  
???: You're pondering pretty hard there. I know it's late for intros but who are you exactly?  
Leo: My name is Leo. And yours, stranger?  
???: Nice to meet you! I'm Henry and boy—it's been a while since I've had a long chat with a friendly person!  
Leo: Henry? Are you...if I dare say, the youth said to be excelled in dark magic?  
Henry: ...  
Leo: ...  
Henry: ...  
Henry: Tharja said the same thing to me one time.  
Leo: Pardon?  
Henry: Never-mind! But—oh, would ya look at the sky? It's getting pretty dark so I need to go. Excuse me please!  
(Leaves)  
Leo: Wait! Henry! I still have questions!  
(Henry appears)  
Henry: Ehh, don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow in the same spot. And yada, yada, I know what you want so wait for tomorrow, okie dokie? See ya!  
(Leaves)  
Leo: But—  
Ravens: CAW! (Surrounds Henry in a frenzy before disappearing)  
Leo: ...I can't say I'm amused yet bewildered by this encounter. What did he mean by what he knew what I want? He's such an odd fellow that I can't but shake my head. Is Henry really the gifted mage from the book? Even so, when was the book written? He seems older than me by a few years. How strange...  
Leo: And the ravens. The ravens are awfully intent on guarding him. Oh—it is getting late. My siblings must be worried by now. Sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Support A**

Henry: Nya ha ha! You're back for more!  
Leo: I am. (And the laugh is slightly unnerving.)  
Henry: Well. Sooo...you have the book don't you?  
Leo: What do you mean?  
Henry: That store keeper from the last town I was in, he had a book I wanted but he refused to sell it to me because I accidentally burned his shop.  
Leo: That's...concerning. May I ask why you want the book?  
Henry: It's how you found me. The book is tailored to legendary mages from Ylisse. My raven, Edgar, can sense when someone has books like that.  
Leo: (That pesky bird has some keen senses. That explains why.)  
Henry: Not to be rude, but can I see the book?  
Leo: Um, sure. I also wanted to ask, Henry, may I witness your power firsthand? I'm interested in unlocking any more secrets our magic or tomes have to offer. I want to be able to utilize my power to its fullest to aid my kingdom and family.  
Henry: Uh huh, those are some noble ideals. Let's see—ah! Here I am! Wow, that's a GREAT illustration of ME!  
Henry: Now...  
Henry: *mutters mutters* KA-BLAMMO!  
Leo: Gah! What are you doing?! The book! Why—?!  
Henry: Nya ha ha! You said you wanted to see my powers, well there you go! Neat, isn't it?  
Leo: You dastard! That book—I wasn't done! And—what...how is that book levitating!? The aura surrounding the book is oddly a sulfuric lavender...and the pages are being ripped out one by one...swirling into the air and combusting into flames...in different colors.  
Leo: That is quite impressive.  
Leo: And now the pages are depleted. Yet what is this? The cover and spine are still burning while being suspended in midair! Colors continue to morph into others and...what the?! The flames are manipulating into animal figures! Gods, what a truly remarkable feat.  
Henry: I get that a lot! Oh look, the book has turned into ashes!  
Leo: But...how? I understand that some difficult spells need some sort of sacrifice or equivalent to conjure something like that. I wouldn't think a simple book could be transmuted like that.  
Henry: Nya ha ha! It's incredible what I can do! I think all my magic stems from my pure heart!  
Leo: Pure heart? My own magic stems from studying and practice.  
Henry: We all have peculiar ways of doing things! Hehe, I suppose some come more naturally for others.  
Leo: Indeed. Even so, I still have many things to ask.  
Henry: Okie dokie. But let's make it quick! My travel plans are running a day behind because of ya!  
Leo: My apologies. I'll make it up to you, hopefully. Hmm. I see that you're renowned, but why do ravens fiercely guard you? May I ask why is your attire different and where you hail from?  
Henry: ...if I told ya where I was from, you wouldn't believe me! But let's say I hail from a kingdom near the desert. So my attire is pretty light, yet reflects heat off me. I also have close ties with nature around me so animals are attracted to my scent! My ravens are like family to me, so if ya wanna pick a fight, there's a good chance you might lose an eye! Nya ha ha!  
Leo: Heh, that would be worrisome. Lastly, since you have demonstrated a marvelous display of the dark arts, would you perchance, might stay awhile and help me improve my skills? I know it's a frivolous request but—  
Henry: Oh, don't worry. It's pretty ridiculous!  
Leo: ...that was not what I was hoping.  
Henry: Ehh teaching isn't my forte and believe it or not—I still have ways to go with my magic! Don't be fooled by these neat tricks, it may even take a lifetime to master things like this. But, I am quite formidable with my abilities. I haven't even shown you my true extent!  
Leo: Ah. Are you saying you would demonstrate your potential through a dual?  
Henry: Nah. I've sworn to help or entertain others now. Fighting isn't something I do anymore, unless I have no choice. But you better not do anything funny—  
Henry: WHOA! YIKES!  
Leo: HA! Nothing but cinders!  
Henry: Whoa there! Stop right now! My animal friends will get hurt!  
Leo: I apologize once more but I would like you to demonstrate your will to me. Take that!  
Henry: Oooooh. Not good. That's it. *mutters mutters* KA-BLAM!  
Leo: U-Urk. H-How did you...my heart...feels...likes it's squeezing itself...  
Henry: I will not hesitate to kill you if you continue to hurt my family!  
Leo: F-Fine. (I severely underestimated him. There hasn't been anyone that have bested me like that. What a foul trick.)  
Henry: *mutters mutters* Okay. You'll be fine! Now I'm leaving. Sorry but I have to get going. This has been fun and all but I need to continue my journey.  
Leo: *pants pants* Will...will you ever come back to Nohr though? You are welcomed to stop by our castle to replenish your supplies. You...have proven to be true as rumors and books say.  
Henry: Nah, I'll be fine! I'm almost there anyways. Just a few more towns...before I can...finally...  
Raven: CAW! CAW!  
Leo: (The ravens are surrounding him. The caws grow louder as he begins to walk away.)  
Leo: We should dual again, in more fair terms, if you come back.  
Henry: Heh. (A murder of crows engulf him entirely.)  
Henry: There might not be a next time, though.  
Leo: What? I can't hear you over the ravens! (He's looking back at me with almost a forlorn smile. I can't decipher what he says. The caws get deafening and in a matter of seconds, the world around me is dark and full of feathers.)  
Leo: ...and just like that, he's gone. Almost as if there was no trace of him.  
Leo: ...  
Leo: I should probably head back now. And I could have sworn, I thought I heard him say he wanted to find out how to transform into a raven...how peculiar.


End file.
